September Skies
by mistressofbakura
Summary: Sequel to 'April Roses.' Amane finally wakes up. The thing is, it's been fifteen years. Will she be able to cope with forgetting all her memories? How will the rest of the gang react to her awakening?
1. Beginning

September Skies  
  
Ryou's PoV  
  
This is Ryou. I'm here to refresh your memory, for those of you who forgot previous events (ordidn't read April Roses). In April Roses it started off with Amane, my dad Yaten, and me moving from Britain to Domino, Japan. After coming here, my sister got involved with drugs and became heavily addicted. I made friends (I was a loner back when we lived in Britain) and I'm happy and grateful for that. After a while, and becoming addicted to the oh so awesome and hot and sexy Bakura (who is, by the way, MY boyfriend), my sister eventually found out that me and Bakura had been secretly dating behind her back. This upset her because Bakura was her friend first and that she introduced the two of us. By getting us to know each other she probably would have never guessed that we'd hook up. How she found this out was because she saw me and Bakura fooling around in the upstairs room of the Kame Game Shop, the day Yugi decided to throw a party for Amane the day before her birthday. Well, when she saw this, she got extremely upset and became even more addicted to drugs. Soon, all that would control her was drugs. She couldn't quit. She became physically and emotionally addicted to them. The drugs started doing actions for her, and from what I heard from my dad, she tried to kill my cat, Mara. When I found out that Mara had escaped I was happy but was sad because I would probably never see Mara again. And, that day that Amane tried to kill Mara, instead, she ended up trying to kill herself. It was a good thing my dad went and saved her. But he didn't exactly save her because Amane fell into a comma.   
  
So, that brings us to right now, the present. The date is September 10, 2015. That would make me 33. Old yet still young in a grown up way. You see, it's been 15 years. And Amane still hasn't woken up. Not yet. My dad, Yaten, who surprisingly still alive, wasn't left to rot in complete misery. You see, if you look in the last chapter, you will see him talking to some doctor. Yes, he and Dr. Chitose got together and they have been together for the last 15 years as well. My dad moved in with her and gave me the house, so Bakura lives here with me too. Even though Amane hasn't woken up from her comma, I still left her room the same way it was back then and I don't have enough courage to go in there anymore. But I'm still hoping one day she'll wake up and come back home. But then again, not all wishes come true, right?  
  
Normal PoV  
  
"C'mon! Ryou…can't you take a break for at least one moment?" Bakura whined, Ryou sweat dropped. "Bakura….I can't, you know that. I'm already past my deadline, and if I don't finish it today my publisher for sure might actually hang herself this time."  
  
"You know, it really is your fault if the poor woman commits suicide. Man, Ryou, come on. Everyday you say that, you're always busy with your stupid job." Ryou turned his head and glared at him, his fingers still going at the keyboard. "Excuse me, my job is not stupid. Your job is."  
  
"No it isn't!" Bakura shot back defensively. Ryou raised a brow, "Well then, Mr. Smarty Pants, what exactly is your job? And why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Because. I don't want to. Simple as that."  
  
"Well, I can't afford to take a break right now. Sorry. We can spend some time together tomorrow, okay Bakura?" Bakura nodded, "Whatever! But I get to pick what we do this time." He growled then rubbed his chin. His eyes brightened as he looked at Ryou. "I know. We're going out to eat at an all-you-can-eat-buffet, got it?"  
  
"All you can eat?" Ryou asked, his attention directed at the lap top. "Yeah. Ryou, pardon my French, but you're a frickin' twig. You've been skipping meals lately, I know because you always leave your meal untouched on the table."  
  
"Sorry." Ryou said then continued to type. Bakura turned around and headed toward the door, "You're going to eat today, right?" He asked, Ryou waved his hand carelessly and effortlessly then turned back to his laptop. Bakura marched back towards him and snapped the laptop closed.   
  
"You idiot! I forgot to save!!!"  
  
"Your problem! You.Will.Eat. Got it!?! I don't care if I have to shove it down your throat or feed you through one of those tube things. You will eat…or, if you want to make it the hard way, I'll get Malik over here." Ryou froze. Just the very thought of Malik made him shiver. The boy loved to cook, and when he came over and made them dinner, well, let's just say that he usually made too much. Ryou's stomach couldn't handle all that food, but when Malik was over, he had to eat it or the boy would take it very personally and break down.   
  
"I'll eat. Promise. Can you go now?"  
  
"No. I want to be with you…Ryou…!" Bakura whined once again, finally, the frustrated Ryou stood up and looked down at him. "Fine! All right already! You have my attention. What is it that you want to do?." He said, Bakura grinned seductively at him. His eyes widened, "Oh- no- nu-uh, Bakura, I have to finish this tonight, and usually when 'that' happens, I fall asleep!"  
  
"Aww………please?"  
  
"The answers no."  
  
"Fine then, Mr. Grouch. I'll be going to work then." Bakura mumbled and dashed out of the room.   
  
Once downstairs, he began searching for his nametag that they had given him from work. What exactly was his job? Bakura wouldn't tell, Ryou never really asked. Bakura pondered for a moment, he hated keeping the truth from Ryou, but someone had to pay the bills, right? And Ryou hardly ever paid them, it was always Bakura. "Dammit! Where the hell did I put it!?! Gah-" His fingers finally came across a shiny golden name tag, which only had his first name in big letters.   
  
Hello, my name is BAKURA.  
  
It was a cheap annoying piece of plastic. It didn't come with his name inscribed on it, he had to write the letters in. He would expect better things, on a count of where he worked. "One day, I'll push that Kaiba out the window- wait, no, maybe I'll set him on fire….mwahaha…. " Okay, so, it really was no secret that Bakura worked at Kaiba corp. Only Ryou didn't know that. Bakura had been forced to not tell Ryou because Kaiba had another little side business, writing. Kaiba and Ryou had become rivals but so far Ryou was losing. Bakura wanted to punch Kaiba for taking his poor Ryou away, he not only hated Kaiba for the cheap salary, he hated him because of his brown hair, his blue eyes, his breathing, even his existence. He looked back at the staircase and shouted out to Ryou.  
  
"Bye Ryou!"  
  
"Myeah, hello- I mean goodbye- stupid computer." Ryou muttered, Bakura frowned. Ryou wasn't listening, as usual. It was nothing new to him. Nope. He opened the door and led himself out, got inside his car then drove off.   
  
At Kaiba Corp.  
  
Bakura drove into the parking lot and drove around, looking for his usual spot that was specially given to him. He prepared to back the car in reverse when he noticed something. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things, but no…he wasn't. What he saw was another car parked in HIS spot. He glared at the license plate then narrowed his eyes. "Yami….." He muttered then began plotting his evil revenge. Suddenly a light bulb appeared over his head and lit up. Bakura got out of his car and walked to the trunk, pulling out a baseball bat.   
  
"I never thought I'd have to use it, but heck, this is Yami we're talking about. Stupid son of a monkey!" Bakura walked over to Yami's dark purple car then aimed the bat up.  
  
In Kaiba Corp. Security Room  
  
"Heh heh, hey, fellas, come check out this wackjob! He's totally wrecking that car! Maybe I should save this tape and label it 'When Albino's go Wild!'" One of the security guards said, eyes glued to the television.  
  
Yami, who just so happened to be walking by, stopped and looked at the guard whose face was pressed against the screen. He walked in and shoved the guard back. "What's so interesting? Get back to work."  
  
"Dude! This guy is having a wrecking fest! Check it out!" The guard replied.  
  
Yami leaned over and looked into the screen. His jaw dropped. "What the fu- hell!?!"  
  
"I know, right?! That's so wrong! Well, cool, kind of….sir? Something…wrong?"  
  
"Like hell there is! That's my car!!!" Yami ran out of the room and down the halls until he got to the exit and into the parking lot. He stopped then clenched his fists. "BAKURA!!!"  
  
Bakura looked up immediately. "Meh? Someone call me?" He looked around and found an angry looking Yami march toward him. "Bakura, what are you doing!?!"  
  
"You parked in my spot."  
  
"I could get you fired for doing that! As a matter of fact I am putting that into consideration!"  
  
"You parked in my spot."  
  
"I'm going to march up to Kaiba, since I'm Head of the Security Patrols, I have greater power than you. Then, after Kaiba finds out, he'll fire your sorry ass! Do you have something to say about this?"  
  
"Yeah…You parked in my spot." Bakura repeated himself. Yami looked at him like he was crazy. "Bakura, this is my spot. Didn't you look at the changes on the list?" Yami asked. Bakura nodded.   
  
"There's a list?"  
  
"YES THERE'S A LIST!!!!!"  
  
"Oh. My bad."  
  
"Your parking spot is over there!!!" Yami pointed a ways down. Bakura nodded. "Oh well." Bakura said then walked to his trunk, disposed of the baseball bat, then got back inside his car. Yami glared at him. "That's it! I'm telling Kaiba on you!" Yami stomped his foot then ran off. Bakura laughed. "Oh, yeah, that's mature."  
  
At the Bakura Residence  
  
Ryou banged his head on the desk. "This isn't working. This is bad writing. Bad. Horrible. Filth." He spat. His head hurt, he was tired, and although he wouldn't admit it to Bakura, he was starving. He had been skipping meals. All he did was type on the computer all day. "I'll never beat Kaiba…"   
  
'What I need is inspiration.'  
  
Ryou saved his document, even though he thought it was horrible, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. There he downed a glass of orange juice then went back upstairs. 'I've used all the inspirations I've gotten from Bakura and Dad. Where else can I get an idea?'  
  
Riiiiing  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.  
  
Ryou sighed then walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"   
  
"Ryou? That you? Or is it Bakura?" Yaten's voice came from out of the receiver. "Yes, dad, it's me. What's up? Something you need? I'm very busy. I have a deadline that I-"  
  
"Uh-huh, that's why you're so busy that you don't want to visit your old man, eh? You're the only one I got. Amane is- well, you know."  
  
"Dad… don't talk about her. Alright?"  
  
"Will you come to visit?"  
  
"I dunno. My brain is fried right now. I've run out of ideas and nothing's coming to me." Ryou replied.  
  
"Maybe Chitose can give you an idea. After all, she's the second smartest woman I've ever known." Yaten laughed. Ryou nodded. Maybe Yaten was right. He still didn't know why his father married the woman. He knew that his father loved Mary, his mother, but he went and remarried. Ryou shrugged. He supposed that Yaten was lonely, or something. Not that Ryou had something against Chitose. She was in fact a smart person and could take care of Yaten because she was a doctor. And her personality was an award winning one too.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you what. I'll visit you tomorrow. Is that fine?"  
  
"Oh- yes, why I suppose. It's better then nothing." Yaten hung the phone up. Ryou blinked when he discovered the other end of the line was dead. "Well, I guess nobody says bye anymore." He snorted then hung the phone up. Stretching, he walked upstairs and entered the room he had been previously writing in. His eyes darted to the computer and then to the bed. He walked over to his laptop and shut it off. It was time for a break that he well deserved. He flopped down onto his bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
At Kaiba Corp.  
  
"Is this true?" Kaiba asked while typing on his laptop. Yami nodded, Bakura growled. "Well how was I supposed to know about this 'list'? Eh? Nobody tells me nothing anymore. Especially that damn Yami. How I despise him and everything he stands for-"  
  
"That's enough, Bakura. The answer is simple." Kaiba closed his laptop and stood up, Yami and Bakura looked at each other then stood up.   
  
"It is?" They both asked. Kaiba nodded.  
  
"Yes. Starting today, you're both fired."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Yami yelled at the top of his lungs, almost passing out because of it. Bakura growled. "Why?" He asked. "I've tried to be nice to Yami, but lately he's been working on my last nerve."   
  
"You want to know why I fired the two of you? There's your answer. I can't have a bunch of childish adults here at Kaiba Corp. If I were you, I'd seriously consider growing up before coming back and setting foot in this building."  
  
"Yes sir." Yami said rather sadly and disappointed. Bakura grumbled. "Yeah, whatever." Yami walked out of Kaiba's office and closed the door behind him, right in Bakura's face. Bakura clenched his fists but let it go. He looked back at Kaiba.   
  
"Oh yeah…if you get an order of 1,000 pizzas you'll know why."  
  
"Hmmph. I really don't think you'd resort to that level."  
  
"Really? I think you underestimate the powers of the Great Bakura."   
  
"Don't make me laugh." Kaiba said then turned his back to him. Bakura growled but left.   
  
Walking into the parking lot, he spotted Yami standing next to his car. 'He better have not done anything to it. That's all I care.' As he approached the vehicle he saw Yami grinning madly. Bakura looked at his car and saw a long streak of white on his black car. His eyes widened in fury.   
  
"You messed up my car I mess up yours. It's only fair. You damn albino."  
  
"You damn porcupine." Bakura snapped then got into his car, Yami remained still. Fixing his mirror, Bakura looked at him. "I would move now, but I don't want a dent in my car."  
  
"Then you're going to be staying here all night."  
  
"On second thought. One dent won't hurt."   
  
"Fine. Be that way." Yami said then stepped aside. Bakura put his car in reverse then sped out of Kaiba Corp. parking lot. Oh, he couldn't wait to get home to tell Ryou that he was fired and that Yami keyed his car. Ryou probably wouldn't care though. He was probably slaying over his laptop typing and working his fingers to the bone until he passed out. Bakura mentally slapped himself. Here Ryou was, excelling in his talent, his career while here he was, with no job, pretty much no money, and no job. He needed to find something. He was 34; about to reach his peak (ok, well, maybe he was exaggerating) and he still didn't know anything about his life. "My life is shit." He muttered as he drove into the driveway of Ryou's house. He banged his head on the steering wheel then forced himself in a happy mood, or at least a better one than the one he was in now. He couldn't be down around Ryou.   
  
"I'm home." Bakura said as he closed the door behind him, locking it in the process. He dragged himself up the stairs and entered the room, which he and Ryou shared. "Ry-" He stopped when he realized he wasn't sitting at the computer. Bakura looked to his right and spotted Ryou laying down on the bed, all sprawled out. 'So now he sleeps… I wouldn't blame him. He's been busy working.' Bakura got to his knees then leaned on the side of the bed, staring into Ryou's closed eyes. Within a couple of minutes sleep took him and he passed out on the floor.  
  
In the morning  
  
Ryou's eyes snapped open. "GAH! THE DEADLINE!" He screamed then rolled off the bed, landing on a certain white haired person.  
  
"DIE!" Bakura screamed and wrapped his hands around Ryou's neck, his eyes still closed.   
  
"Bakura! Gah-choking noise it's---Ryou!"  
  
"Die Yami Die!" Bakura muttered, Ryou grabbed Bakura's wrists and tried to squeeze the feeling out of them but found he was weak. He blinked then looked down. 'Sorry Bakura, but you asked for it!' He got his knee and kicked him in crotch. Bakura's grip tightened as he sprung up, his eyes the size of plates. Once his sight adjusted to Ryou, he let go and leaned back on his hands.  
  
"Ryou…?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"…Were you hitting on me?"  
  
"Wha? No!"  
  
"Uh-huh, trying to get me while I'm asleep. Typical Ryou. Although, if you wanted to do that you should have done it at night, my snowball."   
  
Ryou blinked. "Snowball?"  
  
"Hey, I'm trying something new! Don't hate me because I'm smart!" Bakura said then pushed Ryou off of him. Ryou looked up at him as Bakura stood up and exited the room. "Come on, get ready. You promised to spend the day with me, remember?" He said, Ryou nodded.   
  
"Yes, I remember. But- I kind of forgot to tell you something. I promised my dad I'd go and visit him today. So… I know you don't like to go over there and stuff and-"  
  
"Ryou. You don't have to cover up. Yaten hates me, don't cover it up with that lame bullshit excuse." Bakura spat then held his for head with his palm. He sighed then pointed out into the hallway. "Go."  
  
"Bakura, are you sure?"  
  
"Just go. And come back early. Don't stay there too long or else you'll get your punishment even worse." Bakura turned his head and grinned at him. Ryou sweat dropped. "You are so perverted…" Ryou said then got up and headed to the bathroom where he spent the last 30 minutes taking a shower. When he got out he walked back into his room and got dressed. He pulled on a white long sleeved shirt leaving the first three buttons un-buttoned at the top then pulled on a pair of black jeans (a casual yet untrashy look). He pulled his silver cross around his neck then ran a brush through his hair. Once satisfied with his look he headed downstairs and glanced at Bakura who was standing at the refrigerator drinking orange juice straight from the carton.  
  
"You officially made that carton yours. Jeeze Bakura, you're disgusting!" Ryou snapped. Bakura waved his hand. "Does it look like I care?"  
  
"Whatever." Ryou walked out the door, Bakura looked up. "Hey- wait, take your cell phone."  
  
"What? Oh- I don't really need it since no one ever calls me. So I'm just going to leave it here."  
  
"What if the house is on fire?"  
  
"…Bakura, please don't set the house on fire."  
  
"What if someone breaks in?"  
  
"Easy. Call 9-1-1."  
  
"Huh? Oh, okay, whatever just give me the number."  
  
"Bakura, that is the number."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Well- what is Amane calls?" Bakura asked, Ryou froze. He clenched his fists then looked down at the floor. "I've been hoping she would for the last fifteen years. Do me a favor, and don't mention her again." He muttered then walked outside, slamming the door behind him. Bakura hit his head. He just made a mistake.   
  
"Stupid…stupid…stupid retard!" He scolded himself. "Oh well. It's not like I care…meh, gah, whatever!" He said then kicked the wall as hard as he could. He looked around the place with narrowed eyes. "Need my dagger. Now where is it?" He muttered then walked to one of the drawers and opened it. Inside it there was a note from Ryou.  
  
Ha ha baka. I obviously found them.   
  
-Ryou  
  
Bakura frowned then punched the counter. "Dammit! Ugh, I got to cut something…" He said, searching frantically for something sharp. Everywhere he looked her found different notes from Ryou, all saying the exact same thing. Bakura kicked the refrigerator door then fell to the floor. He rolled up his right sleeve and examined the small red cuts on his arm. They were almost gone. Three of the five cuts were Yami's doing. He blinked remembering the flashback of the time the two got into a fight back at Kaiba Corp. Yami had grabbed him by the arm and practically dug his nails into his skin, ripping them back as he let go. Two of the cuts on his arm were because his mind was so messed up after Yami had done that to him. He felt comfort at doing it but decided not to do it anymore. He didn't need to go back to his old habits he did when he was a teenager. "Yeah, I'm not a teenager anymore. Which obviously sucks."  
  
At Yaten & Chitose's House  
  
Yaten grinned as he set his glass of tea on the table. "I knew you'd come. My son doesn't let me down---much."  
  
"Yaten," Chitose let out a laugh. She turned to look at Ryou. "So, Ryou, how have you been? It's been a really long time."  
  
"Eh, I've been alright. Trying to finish a story before my editor kills me." Ryou replied, Chitose nodded. "Yes. I've read all your current books. I must say, Ryou, you are a fine writer."  
  
'That's what Bakura says---but I think he means it in a different way.' Ryou laughed mentally in his head. "Thanks, I guess. But lately I haven't been doing so hot. I'm running short on ideas."  
  
"Running short already? A writer doesn't run out of ideas." Yaten mumbled, Ryou almost glared at him. "Hasn't your mate given you any ideas?" Yaten said with a bit of spite. Ryou fumed.   
  
"What's your problem!?" Ryou snapped. Yaten looked up startled. "Nothing. Nothing's the problem." He said then rested his chin on his hand. Chitose looked at him through the corner of her eyes then turned her attention back to Ryou.  
  
"Well…Ryou, I know one idea that might make out something good. But- I- I need to talk to you in private for a minute. Okay?" Chitose said, Ryou nodded and got up and followed her. Once they were in a different room, Chitose sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Ryou sat. "Ryou… have you ever thought of writing a story for Amane?"  
  
Ryou nodded his head then looked down at his hands. Not this again. "Never really crossed my mind." Chitose took his hands and placed them in hers. "Maybe you should. Ryou, I never told you this before but when your sister wakes up from her comma there's a chance that she might not remember much. Don't you want to help her remember?"  
  
Ryou once again froze.  
  
Chitose let go of his hands and placed them on his face. "Ryou, I know there may still be some things you have inside of you that resent your sister. But let them go. Let it all go. Whenever it is that Amane wakes up, she's going to want to read this. She's going to want to remember."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I can't. I can't do it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I hate her." Ryou spat. Chitose let go of him and shook her head. "Ryou. It's been nearly fifteen years."  
  
"What if when she wakes up, she's a different person? What if when she wakes up, she's better than the person she was in the past?"  
  
"Stop it. You're being entirely selfish. I want you to think about this. When Amane wakes up, she will have no knowledge of why she was in the hospital. She's just going to act as if she woke up from her sleep. But, when she wakes up from this sleep, she's going to look at herself in a mirror and see that her body aged fifteen years, and you know what? That is going to most likely scare her. Don't you want her to know why she was in the hospital? I know that deep down in your heart, you care for Amane."  
  
"No. You're wrong."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're afraid to show it. There's no one you need to impress. Just…just be yourself, okay? Please? Your father would love to have his daughter back and I'm sure even though you won't admit it, that you want your sister back. If you won't do it for you, do it for those who want her back."  
  
Ryou nodded. Now he felt entirely guilty. His mind raced back to Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Bakura, Jou, Honda, Mai, Malik, and Marik. The people who knew her and were both of their friends. Luckily no one moved. They all got jobs and careers here in Domino. And he knew the reason why none of them moved was because of Amane. They all wanted to see her again, even if that meant waiting.   
  
"I-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll…try…but it doesn't mean it's going to be perfect!"  
  
"It doesn't have to be. As long as it will trigger Amane's memory."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
At the Ryou Bakura Residence (what you've all been waiting for)  
  
Riiiing  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiing  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing  
  
" Moshi Moshi…Nani?…Oi? Iie- that can't be possible…wait- who's speaking?" Bakura asked as he picked up listened to the other voice coming out from the receiver.  
  
"I need your help." The voice replied. Bakura's heart raced. He knew this voice. This voice was familiar to him. The voice had taunted him for the last 15 years of his life. He blinked and gripped the phone with two hands, now starting to feel shaky.  
  
"…Amane?"  
  
Mob: Mwahahahaha! Cliffhangers! Meh, don't worry, it's all part of the plan! So, you're gonna have to wait. And wait. And wait and wait and wait!!!   
  
Chants: Please don't kill me… 


	2. Awakening

mob: Hey, guys, I'm sorry about the long wait. I really wanted more reviews than that for the first chapter, and also, because I just couldn't think of anything for the next chapter. Truth is, I don't really know at this point either, but I have to write something or else people will kill me, rip me in two and eat my spleens- okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating, but you get the picture. So, yeah, here's the next chapter to September Skies.

Stupid Quick Edit wouldn't let me get my story in my original format so I had to spend another hour trying to fix it. Many people may love it but I hate it! Anyways, on with the fic!

(Sorry if this chapter is kinda of...blah. I didn't want to make it too angsty, sorry if I disappoint any of you)  
  
Oh, and thank you SteffieB14 for helping me! hands you a malik plushie

Disclaimer: I once owned Yugioh, but then I traded it for a cookie. (don't ask)  
  
September Skies  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ryou, we need to talk." Bakura calmly stated in a flat tone that you could tell it was something important. Ryou placed his keys on the coffee table and placed his jacket on the sofa before stopping to listen to him. "Huh? Make it quick because I need to go finish writing." Ryou said. Bakura narrowed his eyes. He hated that word. Writing. Well, Ryou would just have to make time for this because this was definitely important. "Sit down."  
  
"I'd rather stand, thanks."  
  
"I don't think you heard me. Sit. Down. Now." Bakura demanded pointing down to the seat next to him on the couch. Ryou rolled his eyes then joined him. "Okay. What?" He asked while going through his portfolio of different documents, Bakura clenched his fist then grabbed it from him. "Pay attention. This is important."  
  
"Fine. What is it? Are you going to tell me or are you going to keep me guessing? I need to get back to work." At this statement Bakura fired up. He jumped to his feet and glared at the boy.  
"You promised to spend the day with me Ryou!" He shouted, losing almost half his sanity. Ryou gave a frustrated sigh then stood up. "Is this what's so important?" He tried to state calmly but his voice came out in an angry tone, one that didn't please Bakura too much.  
  
"You made plans with me, and then you completely blew them off to spend time with your dad, who you agreed to go visit to make yourself feel less guilty since you're always blowing him off too!" Bakura snapped. Ryou angrily marched away into the kitchen and filled a glass up with water and drank it quietly. This was usually a sign that he was pissed or stressed. Whenever Ryou would drink water during a frustrating moment it was usually a sign to leave him alone. Bakura growled. Today that was going to change. He reached out and grabbed Ryou's shoulder fiercely and shoved him around, during which Ryou accidentally dropped the glass and it broke to millions of pieces.  
  
"See what you made me do?! Baka!"  
  
"Don't you 'baka' me!"  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you right now, I told you, I need to get back to work!" Ryou tried to struggle out of Bakura's deathly grip but found that it was no use for the only thing he was succeeding at was getting bruised arms. "Bakura---let go!" He cried then kicked the other boy's knee. The two fell down and rolled over the floor, fighting and bickering about random things.

"Bakura! You're heavy! GET OFF! I can't---breathe!"  
  
"Well pardon me for eating!" Bakura snapped back.  
  
"Don't call me a twig!"  
  
"I didn't call you a twig! More like a tooth pick!"  
  
"Oh, it's on now!"  
  
"Wait- Ryou-" Bakura stopped Ryou froze. "Eh...?" He asked, totally confused. Bakura's face went back to his normal, plain, bored yet evil face and he took a deep breath. "It's something about Amane-..."  
  
Ryou sat up, "What about Amane?"  
  
"Uh...well..."  
  
"Bakura, Ryou, what are you doing on the floor???" Amane asked, Ryou jumped up and nearly landed on the counter from surprise and shock.   
  
"A-a-a-a-a-amane?"  
  
"Are you playing a game?" She asked while smiling, Ryou looked down at Bakura who was still lying on the floor and glared at him. "How could you not have told me!?" He said then kicked him in the ribs, Bakura jumped up.   
  
"Hey, I was getting to it!"  
  
"..." Ryou looked down a bit speechless. This was his sister who had been in a coma for a long time- and Bakura was the first to know about it? He clenched his fists, deciding to blame it on Yaten rather than himself. He really didn't want to be in a worse than bad mood right now. He had to finish writing and he couldn't think when angry, stressed, or sad. He decided not to get emotional as he looked at Amane, however, that didn't exactly work as planned out.  
  
"Amane!" He cried then clung to her, Amane smiled. "Ryou- get off! You're my brother!" She cried as she tried to un-cling herself from Ryou. "I-" Ryou stuttered. Amane stopped then looked down at him. "Huh?"  
  
"I...mi-...miss... I missed you, alright?"  
  
Amane blinked. "Missed me? Why? I've been right here all along!" She said happily, Ryou froze then looked down upset. Bakura put a hand on Ryou's shoulder but he only pushed it away then left the room. Amane looked at Bakura a little worried. "Um...Bakura? Is... is something...wrong?"

Bakura shook his head, "No, he'll be okay. Just give him time."  
  
"Time for what?" She asked then walked over to him and hugged him. Bakura patted her back three times then closed his eyes. Truth was, even he was a little upset. "Do you really not remember?" He mumbled loud enough for only Amane to hear, Amane let go and took a step back. "Remember what?"  
  
'I can't believe this! She doesn't remember!' Ryou yelled inside his mind as he began kicking innocent random things that were in his way. He closed the door and locked it then flung onto his bed, burying his face in the pillow and hoping that he could just die. 'I can't believe it- dammit, why is Chitose always right?!' He began kicking his legs into the bed hysterically. Bakura walked up the stairs and walked to the bedroom door and tried turning the knob. He put his hands on his hips then let out an exhausted sigh then dug in his pocket and pulled out a tooth pick and opened the door with his craftsmanship. He stepped in and glanced at Ryou who was throwing a fit on the bed. "Ryou. No. Stop. You look like a teenage girl who's going through an emotional   
moment because she broke a nail."  
  
"Shut up and fuck off!"  
  
"Well sorry but since I'm your partner, this is also my room." Bakura said then hopped down onto the bed next to Ryou who still had his face buried into the pillow. "And Ryou, you potty mouth, when do you use bad words? That's what I do. What? Is looking like me not enough for you? You just have to be me?"  
  
"...What are you babbling about? This is about my sister and I." Ryou muttered Bakura nodded.  
  
"Oh...so you're here throwing a fit because you can't have things your way? Is that it?" Bakura asked, now cooking up a plan inside his head. Now all Ryou had to do was fall for it. He might be smart and all for a writer, but writers always lack in the common sense department. Plus, Ryou was kind of retarded when he was confused.  
  
"No. I wanted the same Amane that I used to know to be here when she woke up."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"She's different now. She's happy, and she's...well...she's not 'her.'"  
  
"Yep. That's about the part where I come in. Ryou, you're being entirely selfish. In time, our new Amane will start to remember and she might even become the old Amane. If not, then, well, you're just going to have to deal with the new Amane."  
  
"What if I don't like the 'new' Amane?"  
  
Bakura laughed. "You didn't like the old Amane either."  
  
Ryou sat up and looked the other way. "Did not!"  
  
"What about the time where she blamed you for the drugs?"  
  
"...Yeah...but you're the one who gave them to her-"  
  
"And the time where she tried to steal me from you?"  
  
"I get the point. I hated the old Amane. Okay? You happy I finally admitted it?"  
  
Ryou stood up and walked over to his laptop and began to turn it on until Bakura rushed over and closed it. "Ryou..." His voice trailed off, Ryou put his hands on his hips. "What?" He asked, starting to get impatient until he realized the look in Bakura's eyes. He sighed.  
  
"Bakura, not tonight."  
  
Bakura walked behind him and wrapped his arms around Ryou's shoulders. "You owe me." He said then kissed his neck, starting to leave a trail of them going downwards. Ryou turned around but soon realized that was a mistake as Bakura quickly took advantage of the situation and shoved him on the bed and locked mouths with him. Halfway in the middle of the kiss Ryou opened his eyes and pushed Bakura off of him, making him fall off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"We can't."  
  
"Ouch. Dammit! Why not?"  
  
"With Amane living in the house, you need to learn to behave and that means we can't continue with our 'dirty' habits in front of her." Ryou said Bakura rolled his eyes. "Ryou, I locked the door after I came in. So pucker up!" Bakura said then got back on top of Ryou and locked mouths with him once again. Ryou dismissed the thought of Amane catching them since after all, Bakura did lock the door and within the years that Amane had been in a comma, they had gotten all of the locks changed after Bakura had accidentally left his keys at the movies unknowingly after he and Ryou were 'playing around.'  
  
Bakura unlocked lips for only a second as his hands started unbuttoning Ryou's shirt and opening it to reveal his chest. Bakura gave a seductive grin then kissed Ryou again, fully enjoying all of this. Of course Ryou didn't mind either, while Bakura did all the work, he got to sit back and relax- or try to relax that was until he saw the door crack open. His eyes widened. "Holy shit!" He tried to shout but couldn't since Bakura's mouth was still attached to his. The other boy sat up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve then looked at Ryou. What was he looking at?  
  
And then it hit him.  
  
There in the doorway stood Amane who was as red as a tomato from embarrassment. Ryou pushed Bakura off him again and quickly buttoned up his shirt, buttoning the buttons in the wrong slit and chasing after Amane, all the while hoping that the same scene wouldn't happen again. Amane ran down the stairs and dashed into the living room and hid behind the couch while Ryou approached the stairs then looked down. That would take too long so he hopped off the balcony then fell into the middle of the living room where he landed on his feet then fell to his knees. "Amane! Wait-" He cried out, searching frantically as he searched the room. He climbed onto the couch and looked behind it to spot Amane rocking back and forth with a huge smile on her face. It was at that moment where he was about to go limp from all that worrying.  
  
"Ahmah---" (Amane---...)  
  
"Amane! Where are you- don't run!" Bakura shouted then flew down the railing and hit the wall. "Oye-...I knew I should have taken the stairs...the railing, why'd you take the railing? You thought it was cool...Psst! How cool is running into a wall...?" Bakura started muttering to himself then blacked out. Amane began to rock back and forth, all the while laughing and mumbling something that only she could hear. Ryou leaned over and fell off the couch, landing in front of Amane. He immediately sat up and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"No-not-funny-yaoi! " Amane squealed, Ryou blinked.  
  
It was at that moment where he passed out.  
  
...Later....  
  
"Okay, we feel like we may have to explain to you what you had saw earlier..." Bakura said Amane shook he head. "No, I understand. And I think it rocks that you guys are- well, out of the closet." Amane laughed, Ryou sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh...eh...heh...heh..."  
  
"Eh...rea-really now?" Bakura said, also starting to feel uncomfortable. Ryou nudged him roughly. "You told me you locked the door!" "Really? Well, I thought I did lock the door!" "Well obviously you were wrong. Like always!"  
  
"I think it's actually kinda cool...you know, that you guys are...gay..."   
  
She said, Ryou felt like he wanted to cry. He couldn't take it. It was hard enough that she didn't accept him before her comma. But now, now that she did accept it- it didn't feel right. The truth was, she didn't accept it. Her saying it now- it was wrong. It was like someone else was making her decisions. This wasn't the real Amane. Bakura glanced over at him.  
  
"It's okay. She accepted it. Ryou?"  
  
"...Yeah...whatever." He said then stood up. The two looked at him. "If you need me, I'll be in my room, typing. If it's not important, then don't bother me. Otherwise, leave me alone."  
  
"Ryou- aren't you going to tell your dad? You know, about Amane?"  
  
"That can wait till tomorrow. He's waited fifteen years, he can wait one more day." He said then climbed the stairs and entered his room. Amane glanced over at Bakura.  
  
"Hey, Bakura...? What did he mean? Fifteen years for what? What was dad waiting for?" She asked, Bakura sat down next to her and leaned her back, wrapping his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, okay?"  
  
"...Okay."

mob: Wow. I actually did it! I did it! jumps around happily Wow, and it only took about a month to do it! I had to rewrite it so many times because it still wasn't good. Truth is, it still isn't. But, well, this is going to have to do.  
  
Got questions?  
  
Send em in your reviews and I'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter, alrighty?  
  
So until then...you're just gonna have to wait


	3. First

Mob: Next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was on the verge of giving up.

September Skies

Chapter 3

"What do you mean we can't go out today?" Bakura asked, now getting impatient with the boy. This was the third time he lied to him, why? All because of work. Work, work, work. 'I'm sorry Bakura, but I have a deadline.' Bakura frowned. Screw that. Ryou was either going to be with him or not. Ryou looked up from his computer. "I'm sorry, Bakura. I really am. I need to finish this."

"NO."

Ryou glanced up and blinked. "What...? What do you mean 'NO?'"?

"You keep making promises and you keep breaking them! If you won't spend time with me then I'm leaving, I'll go find someone else!" Bakura shouted with pure fury. He couldn't take it anymore. Ryou was unaware of how he felt; he didn't know it was tearing him up inside. Ryou's eyes narrowed as he stood up from his desk. "Jerk." He said then shoved Bakura out of the way, heading out the door of his room.

Bakura fell to the floor, his eyes wide. What just happened? Whatever it was, he sure as hell didn't like it. Not at all. He got to his feet and walked after Ryou, grabbing him hard by the arm. Ryou turned around. "Fine! Leave me then! I don't care! You're just in the way anyway! What kind of lover keeps you from your work, your dream?"

"Bullshit! What kind of lover keeps breaking promises?!"

"Answer my question!"

"Answer mine!" Bakura snapped. Ryou grabbed his arm back from Bakura and walked away a few feet before turning and facing Bakura. "Bakura, this isn't an option for me! I'm a writer respect that! Why can't you see that writing is important to me?"

"...Sometimes I wonder if you love your writing more than me..." Bakura mumbled and sat down on the couch in the living room. Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, following him. "Bakura, don't be like this." Bakura turned and glared at him. "Don't be like what? Just face it, writing is more important to you than I am! You know, I don't know why I've wasted all my years with a foolish asshole like you."

"Stop it!"

"You want me to leave? Fine. I'll leave."

"Bakura- please-" Ryou grabbed Bakura by the shoulders, near tears. "I don't-"

"Make up your fucking mind! You either want me here, or you don't. Simple as that, you idiot!" He said, standing up. He was losing it. He just couldn't take it anymore. All this time, Ryou ignored him, and now...he didn't know. He'd never been so confused in his life. He simply didn't know what to do the first time in his life! He was always in charge of things. Back in high school, he was nothing like this! He was the kind that was hard to break, the one who didn't care about others feelings but his own. But over the years, Ryou changed that, not even aware that he did. Ryou didn't know. He didn't know. He just knew that both of them had changed. Ryou- back in high school- Ryou was innocent. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting someone. But now...that's changed...and it really pissed Bakura off.

"I don't want you to leave...."

"What happened to you?!" Bakura said, his voice breaking. Ryou looked down a bit upset. "What do you mean...?"

"You used to be nice!"

Ryou shook from the violent force of Bakura's anger. His arms dropped from Bakura's shoulder and fell to the couch. "I-"

"You what?!"

"I don't know, okay?! I'm sorry!" He quickly jumped up and dashed back up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door behind him. Bakura got up and clenched his fists, silently walking outside where he ran into Amane who had bags of groceries in her arms.

"H-help?" She asked, giving a weak smile. Bakura looked at her strangely but sighed. He grabbed two of the bags and placed them on the counter, Amane doing the same thing. Once all the bags were on the table, she let out a sigh of relief. "Woo! Okay, I'm tired." She said then sat on one of stools and began taking things out of the bag. Once she had finished three bags she looked up at Bakura. "Is it just me...or does it feel really tense in here?"

"It's nothing."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Because I'm always here...."

"Uh-huh." Bakura said then opened the fridge, placing some of the items in different slots. After a while, Amane growled. "Don't make me beg."

"It's nothing...we just had a fight is all. There, end of conversation." He said, closing the door to the fridge and walking back to the living room. Amane got up and began putting things in the pantry; the room going into a deathly quiet silence, one that Amane couldn't take. "Why?"

"Amane." Bakura growled.

"Sorry."

"...It's-...I mean...I...I don't know. He just spends more time working than with me is all."

"I see." Amane nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bakura. Bakura. Bakura. You got to MAKE him spend time with you. That's the way that boy works." She said simply. Bakura turned and looked at her. "How do you know that? You've been--- he was different then." He said, almost telling her the truth. Ryou made him swear not to tell Amane about how she had been in a comma.

"Change? In a day? Nah. Easy. Oh, I want to help! Can I?" She asked, Bakura let out an exhausted sigh. Well...he was willing to give anything a try, even if he was the one who was more upset. Amane held her finger to her chin. "Well...what about...your first date?"

"Our first date?" He blinked. He remembered that almost too well. That was when Ryou almost killed himself, completely because he had a case of nerves. That was when he had Ryou realize who he was. "Yeah...I remember it...why?"

Amane smirked. "You'll see..."

Later

Bakura walked into the room he and Ryou shared and walked around. Instead of at his desk, Ryou was sleeping on the bed. Perfect. He walked around in search of something, not stopping until he found it. Spotting a silver cell phone, he opened it and turned it on, laying it next to Ryou's ear then walked out of the room. Suddenly the phone rang, Ryou jumped, startled out of his sleep. "What the-?" He growled then opened it to see that the ring wasn't someone calling, it was someone text messaging him. He had almost forgotten about that feature. He didn't really use it anymore though. He looked at the message.

Cult: Hello Ryou

Ryou thought for a moment. Why did then name 'Cult' ring a bell? It seemed too familiar. Either ways, he couldn't remember. He couldn't even remember his own screen name. He's had the same phone ever since high school. He found no point in getting a new one. When it broke he just got it fixed. He decided to reply.

CoH: Who's this?

He waited for a while. Finally a reply came.

Cult: Bakura

"Bakura....? Why the hell is he messaging me when we live in the same house?"

CoH: What do you want?

Cult: I just want 2 get 2 'know' u......are u grounded this time?

Ryou smirked. He remembered this.

CoH: No, I'm not

Cult: Forget about writing, u can sneak out 2night, right?

Ryou paused for a moment. He really did have to finish before his deadline...but he really did have to mend his relationship with Bakura...

CoH: Yes I can

Cult: Good. Then sneak out.

Ryou rolled his eyes and stood up, walking out of the room and glancing at the clock. It was 8:03 p.m. It wasn't very dark out, but it was getting there. He quietly walked down the stairs and pulled on his black windbreaker. Someone had stolen his other jacket (Amane). Making his way to the door, he pulled on his shoes and stood back up.

CoH: Where to?

Cult: Want me 2 take my motorcycle?

Ryou let out a dry laugh. He knew Bakura was kidding, he didn't own a motorcycle anymore, but he did remember that line from last time.

CoH: No, I don't think me and motorcycles mix.

Cult: Then I'll take my car. Go outside.

Cult signed off at 8:13.

Ryou sighed then opened the door, seeing Bakura parked on the side of the street. He smiled then closed and locked the door behind him, walking outside and along the grass.

Amane peeked through the curtain and grinned. "Romantic.......I'm good!" She said proud of her plan.

.......

Bakura smirked. "You know, I finally got you to go out with me and we end up going to an arcade." Ryou smiled. "Yeah, I know. And you know what else I know?"

Bakura looked down, "Oh, don't worry, I don't have a gun with me this time." Ryou looked down, a bit upset. "No...no... I wasn't going to say that. What I was going to say was this is exactly like our first."

"Wow, you got me." He said then glanced over at Ryou who had both of his hands on his face, covering his eyes. "What? Ryou- what's wrong? What's the matter?" He asked, placing a hand on Ryou's shoulder only for it to be thrown to the side by an upset Ryou.

"I'm sorry...it's just- I don't..."

"You don't what?"

"..."

Bakura pulled over to the side of the road. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"No, really, it's nothing."

"Ryou." Bakura growled. Ryou looked down. "I don't..." He stopped; Bakura banged his head on the stirring wheel. "You don't what?" He said, starting to lose his temper. "What, Ryou? What?"

"...deserve this..." Ryou finished. Bakura felt like screaming. "It's ok, I forgive you. okay?"

"No- it's not okay..."

"Okay, okay, you're a horrible person, but I forgive you."

"It's not that easy-"

"Then help me out here, Ryou! I decided to go and do something for you so the least you can do is have a good time!"

"I'm sorry." He said then opened the door of the car and stepping out. Bakura sighed. He couldn't believe this! Ryou was too dramatic at some times. It was now that it hit him that Ryou didn't really change. He was still the same innocent Ryou...

Ryou walked out into an empty parking lot then observed his surroundings. His eyes grew wide as he fell to his knees and began to cry. This was the same parking lot that they were at when he decided to run from Bakura when they had their first kiss. He couldn't take it. It was all too much. He suddenly jumped when he felt two arms wrap around him. Bakura held onto him. "I'm such a bad person..."

"Yeah, you are a bad person." Bakura said, pulling Ryou's hair back to the side and kissing his neck. "But I love that person."

At that, Ryou cried, all the while Bakura was holding him, rocking him back and forth. Once Ryou had finally calmed down, the two stood and began walking to the dock near the ocean, the one that was famous for Ryou's drowning. Once at the end of the dock, the two stopped. Bakura looked at him. "You're not going to drown."

"..."

"Because I'm going in with you." He said then took a deep breath, Ryou doing the same. Doing that, the two jumped in.

Later

"Ding-dong!"

"Coming!!!" Amane sang out, rushing for the door and opening it in the process. "Hell-o...woah...what happened to you guys?" She asked, observing the two boys that were soaking wet. Ryou looked up at Bakura. "I'm going to go take a shower, okay?"

"Okay." He said then Ryou ran off. Amane handed Bakura a towel and walked him inside. He took off his wet jacket and placed it by the sink. "So...how'd it go?"

Bakura grinned. "Won't tell."

Amane smiled and with that walked off.

..................

Mob: Well, yeah, I know, mushy stuff, but eh, whatever. I know this was a horrible chapter and I'm aware of how fast it's going. But hey, at least I updated, okay? Next chapters supposed to get interesting though so be patient and stick with me. Read and Review. Flames will be made fun of.


	4. Continuing

Ryou sat quietly lost in his thought. God, he was tired. Tired of being awake and tired of writing. It was the same thing everyday. Wake up, write, eat, write, sleep, and write. Nothing ever exciting ever happening. It was about this time Bakura would usually ask if he wanted to do something and he would often reply no. But Bakura didn't ask. That made Ryou wonder. Was he even here? He sat up and saved his document before leaving the room and walking downstairs where Amane was cleaning a window. She looked up at him and smirked before turning back to cleaning. Ryou shrugged as he sat down on a stool next to the counter and stared at Amane.

"Well?" She asked. Ryou blinked.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Hmmph, jerk." She replied then turned back to cleaning. Now Ryou was completely lost. "Where's Bakura?"

"Took you long enough to notice! Bakura went out to uh..." She stopped, remembering that Bakura didn't want Ryou to know he got fired nor used to work for Kaiba Corp. She looked down and thought for a moment. "He went to the store?" She replied, Ryou nodded.

"Oh." 'Why didn't he ask me to go with him...?'

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"You're bored, aren't you?" Amane questioned, Ryou stared at her. "Are you a mind reader or something?" She narrowed her eyes then rolled them, giving off an exhausted sigh. "Well, what do you want to do?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Ryou thought for a moment. "With you?"

"No, your other sister. That's just mean. I'm not that bad. Hang out with your little sister for once." Once she said that sentence it hit him that she still didn't know about the comma she had fallen into. Yaten made him swear not to tell her and so she didn't know. He looked out of the window, which was covered with frost and fallen snow on the outside and thought for a moment. What could he possibly do with his sister? "Well, I don't know about you, but I want to go see that movie, what was it called? Blue Moon?"

"It's already out on DVD---" He stopped himself, Amane looked confused. "What?" "Nothing. How about another movie? I know, why don't you look for one in the paper, okay?"

"Alright..." She said, eyeing him as she left in search for the paper. Once she left the room Ryou banged his head on the table. "Dammit!" He scolded himself. He just wasn't used to being around his sister. After all, he wasn't able to be with her because she was asleep for all these years. When he saw Bakura talk to Amane, it was like she was gone for one day. They connected so well...when he could barely connect with her. Sure, he was still a bit angry at her for turning Yaten against him, saying that he did all those drugs, but that was years ago. Most of his anger dissolved.

"How about this one?" Amane said, re-entering the room. Ryou looked at it and frowned when he saw it was one of those girl movies. He was about to reject it when he decided not to. This was the best he could do for now to be able to re connect with Amane. In defeat, he nodded, Amane smiled happily. "Yay!" She said, turning and dashing up the stairs to get changed.

Once she was upstairs she looked through her closet and pulled out her favorite red top and her black skirt, which had silver chains hanging from it. She pulled the skirt up, turning and taking the red shirt off it's hanger and taking her previous shirt off and placing the red one on. Once it was on, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't remember the shirt being so tight...had she gained weight? Also, the shirt was a bit shorter then when she last remembered it too. It used to fall over the black skirt but now it was just right above it. "Strange...Ryou must have shrunk it when he washed it..." She remembered that Ryou used to almost always wash their clothes since she was gone most of the time. Shrugging, she yanked her black boots out of her closet and carried them down the stairs in her hands, placing them by the door before grabbing her also black jacket. Ryou, who in turn was wearing a violet long sleeve shirt with a black jacket over it with black pants. He never was into bright colors, same with Amane. The two pulled their shoes on then stood, making their way out of the house, locking it, and walking over to Ryou's car.

As the two approached the car, Amane looked at him. "You know how to drive?"

"Huh?"

"Last time I remember, you crashed dad's car into something."

"Oh. Yeah, I know how to drive." He replied, unlocking the car doors and sitting in the driver's seat, Amane sitting next to him in the passenger seat. As Ryou pulled out of the driveway, he paused for a moment and squinted his eyes. He suddenly let out a dry cough, Amane looked at him. "Jeeze, you okay?" She asked, Ryou nodded. "Yeah, it's probably because of the weather." He shrugged then drove off.

"Oh, hell no! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Bakura screeched, glaring across at Yami who in turn was glaring back at him. Yami crossed his arms across his chest then growled. "Excuse you, but because of you I got fired as well."

"Big deal! I want to know what the fuck you're doing here! The place I work at!"

Yami lifted a brow, "Really? Since when?"

"Since an hour ago!"

"Well, starting now, I've been hired too-"

"GREAT!" Bakura slapped his forehead and walked over to one of his tables, picking up the plates left by the previous customers and walking off. Bakura had gotten a job as a waiter, not the best job in the world, but heck, he needed to get out of the house and he needed the money. Yami angrily marched up to him and grabbed his silver mane, jerking him back, making him drop the glass plate. "I have to put up with your bull, and I'm still pissed about my car."

"So? Why are you telling me about it?! Get a new one and stop whining!" He snapped while bending over to pick up the shattered pieces. Yami once again yanked his hair, pulling him up, forcing him to look at him. "I'll make you pay for what you did." Bakura narrowed his eyes in pure fury. Without a moments notice he kicked the other in the knee and shoved him down. Luckily it was just the two of them inside the building, the rest of the staff had closed the restaurant and went on break. Placing his hands on his slender hips, Bakura scoffed. "What makes you think I'm afraid of you?"

"Grrgh." He growled as he hit the floor. "You will pay. I promise you that."

"You will pay, I promise you that! Haha, fag." He muttered, walking off, pausing for a moment and turning back. "Oh, and clean that up since you were the one who caused it to break." Once he left the room, Yami glared at the floor. 'Does that idiot have any idea what that car cost?!' He literally screamed. Oh, he'd get him back, he was sure of that.

Amane placed a hand over Ryou's shoulder in concern. "Hey, are you sure you're okay? You were coughing all throughout the movie..." She said, Ryou nodded. "It's nothing. Think nothing of it. It's probably just a cold. I always get them worse than other people."

"Hmm..." Amane said as she got inside the car. She wasn't sure what to make of Ryou. It was like if he coughed one more time he'd black out or something. Something wasn't right. However, she didn't want Ryou to get on her case about worrying, so she left it alone.

Ryou placed his hand over his mouth as he coughed again. 'God, again? When will this end?' Putting the gear in reverse, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. As he was driving he fought to not cough but in the end it was no use. He just kept coughing, one after the other. Finally Amane pulled her water bottle out and handed it to him. He took it and swallowed a good portion of its contents before handing it back. Amane shook her head. "No, you keep it. Seems like you need it more."

"I'm alright."

"Yes...I know, but still, i don't need to be in a car crash and fall in a comma-"

"WHAT?!" Ryou practically screamed as he jumped in his seat. Amane looked at him strangely. "Whoa, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Erm, nothing, okay?" He cleared his throat and stared at the road, signaling that it was the end of the conversation. Mentally scolding himself, he looked down for a moment before fixing his gaze on the road again. He was such an idiot...

Once they pulled into the driveway, the two noticed that the lights were on meaning Bakura was obviously home. The two walked in and spotted Bakura laying on the couch and flipping through the channels. Amane smiled. "Hello Bakura."

The boy jumped up and walked over to Ryou, wrapping his arms around him. "Ryou...." He whispered. Ryou rolled his eyes. "Hello...Bakura..."

"I missed you, did you miss me?"

"Yes, Bakura, I missed you. Will you let me go now?"

"Never! You're mine!" He said hugging Ryou tighter, being lovingly in a playful way. Amane cleared her throat. "SO! Bakura how was your trip to the store?"

Bakura raised a brow. "Come again?"

Amane winked, "You know, the trip to the store? How was it?"

"I went to the store?" He blinked, Amane narrowed her eyes. Suddenly it hit him. "Oh! Right! Riiiight, yeah, it was ok." It was that moment Amane wanted to smack him but she restrained herself as she walked down the hall. Bakura turned to Ryou once again. "So, wanna fuck?"

Ryou's eyes widened, as he turned red. "Bakura!" He looked down as Bakura wrapped his arms around his neck, the two walking over to the couch and flopping down. Ryou once again coughed, Bakura raised a brow. "Someone seems sick."

"Yeah, I know, Amane was worrying over it earlier but you know how girls are, always obsessing over one thing or another."

"Yes. Stupid foolish creatures." Bakura replied all knowing too well that Amane would have probably hit him for saying such a thing.

"So what did you do all day today? I didn't see you-" He stopped a moment to cough, "at all today. What's up?" Ryou said resting his head on Bakura's shoulder. He shrugged. "Nothing really, it's just my job is requiring more hours and stuff."

"Why won't you tell me where you work? It's not one of those shady places, is it?"

"Hmm, no..." He mumbled. Actually, he really didn't see a reason not to tell Ryou. He didn't work for Kaiba anymore, so it was okay, he guessed. "I work as a waiter at a restaurant." Ryou raised a brow. "Is that so? Jeeze, it's not that embarrassing."

"Eh?"

"All this time- refusing to tell me? You were embarrassed about your job, right?" Ryou asked, Bakura tilted his head to the side. What? His job was embarrassing? Wait-.... He shrugged then nodded. "OH, yes, very embarrassing. I thought it was a job for-" He stopped to think. Suddenly Yami flashed into his head. He smirked. "Fags."

"O...kay...."

"Yeah...."

"Well, I'm going to sleep now. I don't feel very good."

"You just do that."

"Well thanks for your permission, King Bakura."

"Welcome."

"..." With that Ryou walked off and entered his room upstairs. Bakura yawned and stretched before flicking the TV on and becoming lost in the blur of colors.

The next day Bakura awoke to find himself on the couch. He rubbed his forehead then sat up. 'Damn, don't tell me I slept on this rock...' Getting to his feet, he glanced at the clock, his eyes widening. 'Shit, I'm going to be late for work...' He quickly walked up the stairs and pulled out his uniform for his job. After that he quickly showered, changed, then drove to work.

"Good morning fellow employees." HE said aloud as he walked into the restaurant. Yami looked up and smirked. Bakura grinned. "Good morning, fag."

"Oh, fag is it? Well, this fag has got news for you. It's called insurance, something that I have. Tell me, Bakura, do you have insurance?" Yami asked innocently, Bakura growled, now feeling uncomfortable. "Jeeze, sorry, I don't. Looks like you're stuck."

"Oh, I have other ways of getting money out of you." Yami said threateningly. Bakura cringed. "Gross...Yami, I'm not like that."

"What the fu- hell- wait... you're over there fucking Ryou, don't tell me you're not like that! And second of all, get your mind out of the gutter. I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

"Hmm, I guess your right. So, what do you want?"

"Money to pay for my car's damages."

"Well screw you because I'm not paying for it."

"You better." Yami muttered, clenching his fists. He was this close to smacking him. He wanted his car fixed now. It wasn't fair. He didn't do anything, as a matter of fact; it was Kaiba's fault for changing the parking spaces. He was just following orders and then here comes Bakura, smashing his car with a bat because he didn't read the new parking slots. It was his parking spot, not Bakura's. The damn idiot should have read the list the other day when everyone else did! He just couldn't get over it. It just wasn't fair!

Bakura folded his arms onto his chest. "Really? How are you going to make me do that? The only way you can make me do anything is if I find you more terrifying than me. And that's going to take a while for you to do, Yami. I don't find you terrifying. I find you weak. If wrecking your car was enough to put you in your place then so be it."

"Stop it!" Yami now yelled. All the employee's stopped to look at them.

All his hatred gathering up, Yami could no longer hold back his fist. It suddenly began to rise on it's own. In his mind he knew he shouldn't, especially here, but he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Bakura to either pay or die. If he got both that'd be great, but he wanted his car fixed. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. If he weren't watching that video he would have never known about Bakura wrecking his car until the end of the day.

'The video-....' He stopped his fist in mid-air. That was it. His key to getting the money he rightfully deserved. Bakura blinked then scratched the back of his head. Yami smirked. "Get ready for something much more painful then what I was about to do to you, Bakura."

"Ooh, I'm scared."

"You better be, because what I'm about to do might effect not only you but Ryou as well." He said slyly. Bakura clenched his fist. "You leave Ryou out of this."

"I can't. You had your chance to avoid this, but now there's definitely no way I'm about to step down..."

"Yes, yes, I see. Alright then. It will go to the printers in four days? Okay. Uh huh." With that Ryou hung up and stood up out of his computer chair in his room. Suddenly the phone rang again. "Yeah?"

"Hey Ryou..." Yugi said. He sounded tired. Ryou tried his best not to seem agitated since he always got nervous whenever he submitted his work. "Hey Yugi. What's up? It's 2 a.m...."

"Have you seen Yami? He hasn't come home lately..."

"Same with Bakura..."

"Weird. Oh, well, that's all I wanted to know..."

"Oh."

"Yeah...Ryou?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Amane?...has she woken up yet?"

Ryou froze. Did he not tell Yugi? "Oh crap!" He muttered, slapping his hand on his face. "What? Something wrong? You didn't disconnect her, did you?!"

"No! Amane- she woke up-"

The line went quiet for a while. "No way.... seriously?" Yugi asked, now feeling it hard to breathe due to his heart beating so fast. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes, she woke up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Um, why don't you come over now so you can speak to her in person?" Ryou offered. Yugi frowned. "Right now?"

"Yeah,"

"It's kind of late to be out right now, and Yami has the car. The guy has been going in and out so much that I hardly even remember what the car looks like....Oh, how about tomorrow? Then Yami and I can both go over." Yugi said, a little happy and a little tired.

"That'd be great."

"Okay. Good night Ryou."

'More like Good morning...' "Good night Yugi." And with that Ryou placed the phone down on the receiver.

Mob: holy crap! That took a long time to write!

-Scans over it-

Wow....Bakura has a rather rotten language, now doesn't he? Well, they're older now but I guess they turn back into kids when Bakura and Yami fight. Bakura has so generously given Yami the nickname 'Fag.' Yeah...sorry Yami fans.... didn't mean to on purpose. Gomen nasai. Read and Review.


	5. Confronted

September Skies

Chapter 5

Confronted

HACK!

"Jeeze, Ryou, you okay? You're not dying are you?" Amane asked, concerned about her older brother. Ryou removed his hand from his mouth then looked over at her with a smile. "I'm fine."

"Maybe you got to see the doctor-"

"NO! I mean, no. I'm okay. It's just a cold -HACK-....or maybe the flu. Either ways it can be cured here." He replied. Amane smirked. "Ah, I see. Someone doesn't like the doctor...Why?!" She said. She had him cornered now. Ryou frowned. He just didn't want to go. What did she think it was, that he was actually afraid of the doctor? Yeah, right.

"I don't want to go out. And I need to finish a book. I'm almost done and I have no time for distractions." Truth was he was lying. He already finished the book that he had written for Amane. He just had to call Yaten and if he gave the ok to give it to her, he would. But Yaten wanted to tell Amane about her comma since he was there when it happened. So the least Ryou could do was respect his father's wishes.

Amane scanned his face for any signs of guiltiness. "I don't believe you."

Ryou growled. "Just...leave me alone!" Ryou shoved her away from him and quickly walked up the stairs. 'Oh yeah, real mature, Ryou.' He scolded himself. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" He asked himself, then, it hit him. Last night's phone conversation. "Yugi?" He asked as he opened the door. Yugi smiled at him. "Ohayo." He replied.

"Morning. Here to see Amane, right?" Yugi nodded as Ryou let him in. Amane, who was in the kitchen, turned to see who it was. She suddenly dropped the cookie she was about to eat and let it hit the counter. "Whoa...Yugi? What happened to you?" She asked, stuttering in her sentence. She was surprised, shocked. Yugi grew five inches taller since yesterday?

Yugi scratched the back of his head. "Uh, well, I got taller..."

"In one day?" She asked, Yugi turned to Ryou; Ryou narrowed his eyes as if telling him he better not spill. Yugi glanced at Amane nervously. "Yes. Strange, I know, but uh, I had a growth spurt?" He now felt like he didn't want to be there. Ryou turned to Yugi.

"I need to show you something."

"All right." Yugi replied rather quickly. He had felt so awkward being in that room with Amane, especially the fact that here everyone aged but she looked almost the same from before she fell into a comma. The only difference he noted was that she had gotten slightly taller and bigger. There were no signs of age on her. She still looked like a high school student. Maybe that's why she hadn't noticed? Yugi asked himself as he followed Ryou up into his room.

Once inside Ryou's room, Ryou closed the door behind him. Yugi looked at him. "What did you want to show me?" He asked, Ryou pulled out a manuscript and handed it to him. "I want you to read this..."

Yugi blinked. "Why?"

"Because there's more than the nice side to Amane. I just wanted you to know that...and what you think of the story. That's it, really."

"Why? What are you talking about?" Yugi clearly did not see the point in this. "I'll read it, but what did you mean about 'there's more than the nice side to Amane'?"

"You'll see. And after you read it, I want you to tell me if I should let Amane read it." Ryou said in almost a whispered voice. Yugi looked down at the manuscript. "Did you like write about her life or something?" He asked, Ryou nodded. Yugi stood. "And you're turning it into a book?!" He gasped, Ryou looked at him.

"It's undecided yet." He replied.

Yugi couldn't believe this. "You're just going to write about her life and pretend it's okay? What if this hurts her? What if she doesn't want this published?!"

"Calm down! That's why I want you to read it." Ryou put it simply. Yugi nervously looked at the manuscript once again. "I want you to read it and tell me if it would be appropriate to show to Amane."

"I don't know...I feel like it's wrong...Like I'm reading her diary or something. I mean, this is her life, her private life....How could you come up with this idea, Ryou?"

Clearly Yugi was over-reacting to the situation. But he knew this was only a minor-reaction comparing it to what Amane's reaction would be. He knew the day they told her she might go ballistic or hell, she might even want to kill herself. At the thought of that Ryou shuddered. After all these years of waiting- after all these years of suffering through hurt, betrayal, and pain Amane left behind- if she just killed herself...he wouldn't know what to do. He supposed he'd cry, like any other regular person, but honestly, what would he do? He couldn't kill himself too- then he'd hurt Bakura and if Bakura killed---he had to stop thinking like this. It was wrong to think like that.

"It wasn't...It wasn't my idea. No...It was Chitose's idea." He whispered, lost in thought.

"You mean the lady doctor that married your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm...Well...she is a doctor, right? So then, if it was her idea and if it's for the good of Amane-"

"That's the thing. How do we know it'll do her any good?"

"Wha-"

Ryou quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Chitose's number. After three rings finally she picked up.

"Hello?" Chitose's voice rang through the speaker.

"How do you know it's going to do her any good?" Ryou snapped. "What if it kills her?!" He fought the urge to shout out. Yugi froze and dropped the manuscript, the manuscript's pages scattered across the room. Ryou glanced at him, immediately Yugi dropped to the floor and began to pick them up while Ryou was on the phone.

"Ryou? What are you talking about? Kill who?." Chitose asked, confused. Ryou's anger level went up five levers. He clenched his fist so tight that his skin began to turn an even paler white. "Amane." He stuttered from anger. "The book you told me to write! Don't be stupid!"

"Ryou!" She said, startled.

"The book! Will it kill her?! I need to know!" He muttered into the phone then coughed.

"Calm down Ryou! Please! For goodness sakes! I- I don't know if it will kill her b-BUT! You must let her read it, she needs to know what happened to her!" She said in a panicked voice. First this call, but he now mentioning something about Amane killing herself startled her! Sure, she wasn't their real mother, but she did care about them a whole bunch.

"From my point of view?!" He coughed again.

"You knew her best."

"Will this...kill her?" He asked. He just wanted a straightforward answer.

"It depends on her heart. Her new heart."

"Answer me!"

"I-I don't know, Ryou." She replied quickly as she was being pressured to answer him. Ryou gritted his teeth and took in a deep breath then paused for a moment. "Don't tell me you don't know, DAMMIT!!!!" Ryou screamed and threw the phone on the floor with all his might. The phone crashed into millions of pieces.

Yugi literally jumped off the floor. Did these thoughts just now occur to him? Why didn't they ever cross his mind when he was writing the document? Either ways, he was as scared as hell and just wanted to get out of the room.

Suddenly the door opened and Amane stepped in. "Ryou? Yugi? What's gotten into you two?!" She asked, Ryou quickly turned around in the corner so that she couldn't look at him. Finally, gathering all of his senses, Yugi stood back up and walked to the door. "Uh, he just got angry at me for dropping his story! It's okay Amane." He replied then looked back at Ryou. "I'm just going to go now, okay? I'll make sure to read it, I promise." He said then took Amane by the hand and closed the door as they walked out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Ryou alone to think.

Ryou's heart beated faster with every second he stood. He leapt onto the bed and buried his face in his pillow and quietly began to sob. He just wanted to do the right thing- he didn't want his right thing to do the wrong thing and kill someone. 'You need to calm down.' He kept telling himself. 'Just calm down. No one's dead. Calm down. You haven't given it to her yet. It's ok....arrgh...these thoughts- they crossed my mind several times when writing it- but i didn't really think it'd have that much of an impact on her- gah! I'm talking like it's actually happened! No. I'll just give it Yugi and he'll see whatever's not suitable. I can just take whatever he doesn't see suitable out so...Yeah. It's okay. It's okay...' Once he took the time to think, his tears stopped and he drifted off to sleep.

"That's strange..." Bakura replied, looking at his cell phone. "Why isn't Ryou's cell phone getting through I need to- I need to talk to him…" He said, looking at the flashing screen that said DISCONNECTED. Finally giving up after his fourth try he dialed the house number.

"Moshi Moshi!" Amane replied happily, Bakura felt like fainting. He was already in a hell of trouble with the law, now he was most likely going to be in trouble with Ryou. "Amane, put Ryou on."

"Bakura!!! Mmm…I don't think I can do that. He's sleeping."

"A-Amane, this is serious, put him on the phone."

"I told you, he's sleeping!"

"DAMMIT I DON'T CARE! GET HIM ON THE PHONE NOW!" He snapped, there was a silence on the other end of the phone. "Fine!" She said, a bit hurt that Bakura would yell at her. On the other end he heard a door open and then Ryou's voice in the background.

"_Ryou, your good for nothing boyfriend's on the phone."_

"_Don't talk about him that way. What does he want? I was sleeping…" He coughed._

"_Here, just take it. I don't wanna talk to him anymore."_

"What?" Ryou asked, Bakura felt his heart stop.

"Ryou, I'm so so sorry. I knew I should have did it earlier but I didn't! I'm sorry- I- I don't know what to do; I've never been in this kind of trouble. I-I-Ryou, you have to help me---"

"Calm down Bakura, calm down. Now what kind of trouble have you managed to get us into this time?" Ryou coughed once again.

"Ryou…" He paused. "We're…no…I'm…I'm getting sued…"

Mob: Wow… That was interesting for the next chapter. Do you want me to stop there or do you want to continue on reading? It's really up to you…Okay, I'll tell you what, since I haven't updated in who knows how long, I'm going to continue. But you got to promise to review, all right? All Right. Continue reading.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!! BY WHO?!!!!!!!!" Ryou screamed Bakura jumped.

"Look, let's talk about this at home- please?"

"You better hope to God I don't kill your ass when you get here, you stupid, good for nothing boyfriend!!!!!!" Ryou shouted, repeating what Amane had said moments ago then clicked the phone off. Bakura stared at his cell phone, fighting the urge not to cry. He clicked his cell phone off then looked down at his feet. He was ashamed, not to mentioned hurt. Suddenly he felt two silver tears fall from his face and drop to the ground. He quickly felt his face. 'Crying is for the weak! Stop it!' He scolded himself, suddenly the manager walked out from behind him. Bakura threw his apron at him then ran out the doors of the restaurant and to his car where he threw himself on the hood and began throwing punches at it.

"Damn him! Damn him and everyone else on this stupid fucking planet! Aghh!! I wish everyone were dead! Where does he get off doing this? I can't believe he would do this to us! Why?! Why _us_?!" He stopped for a moment and examined the damage he had done to his and Ryou's car. There were three different dents. He grabbed at his head and began to pull at his hair. Now he'd be in even more trouble! "Why?" He asked, also noticing the blood on his knuckles. "Why am I so stupid?"

"Because you just are."

Bakura's eyes narrowed as he climbed off of his car and took two steps back. "Get the fuck away from me! You've already done as much damage as you can!"

"No, I haven't, at least, not nearly enough as you have, my friend." Yami replied bitterly. Bakura gritted his teeth. "You have some nerve coming up to me after you and your damned lawyer hand me something and say-"

Now Yami's eyes narrowed. "You had the chance to pay me for the repairs after you fucked up my car, don't blame this on me! You had lots of stinking time to pay me, but did you?!"

"Dumbass! It's just a **car! **It's just a bloody **car!**" Bakura shouted to the top of his lungs. Yami paused for a moment while Bakura got inside his car and put the key into the engine then putting on his seatbelt. The headlights to the car turned on and shone against the pavement that was darkened by the night.

Yami suddenly walked in front of the car. "I'm not done with you, Bakura!"

Bakura looked down at his lap then laughed. "Really? Because I am." He placed his foot on one of the petals, the engine making speeding noises. "Now get the fuck out of my way before I run your ass over."

"You wouldn't-"

"Oh, I would."

Yami clenched his fist. "You know, you're not so big and mighty as you think you are! You will find that there are people who aren't afraid of you!"

"Get out of my way, now, Yami!"

"NO! I'm not afraid of you, albino!!!"

"Fine, but remember, **you** chose your ending, not me." Yami jumped back, startled after Bakura's car moved up a few inches. Bakura laughed. "No, I think you are afraid, Yami….very afraid." He said as he drove out from his parking slot. As he was about to take off, he glared at Yami. "You stay the fuck away from Ryou, Amane, and you stay the fuck away from me!!!" He said then speeded off, leaving Yami standing alone in the parking lot.

When Bakura arrived home he saw Ryou was already awaiting his presence. Now he felt even more ashamed. "Ryou…"

"Get over here." Ryou muttered loud enough to where the other could hear. Now Bakura wished he could disappear. He was actually frightened of what Ryou would do to him! His mind raced as he walked up to him. "I-I-I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." He blurted out. Ryou froze for a moment, a moment that lasted like an hour to Bakura. Suddenly Ryou made a disgusted face then stomped on Bakura's foot. Bakura fell back and yelped.

"You stupid, stupid moron!" Ryou coughed.

"…I know." He said from the floor, about to get up when Ryou turned and gave him an icy glare. "Don't get up."

"…"

"Of course I wouldn't want to leave you, but right now, I'm seriously considering it. Now, who was it, what did you do, and why?"

Bakura froze. He would have to tell him sooner or later. "It was Yami-"

Ryou slowly looked at him, a frown coming upon his face. "And? Continue."

"I damaged his car all because I thought he stole my parking space and I got angry…I swear I didn't know that Kai- the boss changed the parking spaces."

"How much is he suing us for?!"

"$10,000…" Ryou quickly snapped his head around and stared at him, a great emotion of shock flew over him. He placed both his hands on his mouth to prevent himself from screaming his lungs out at Bakura. "Bakura-…" He gritted his teeth. "Do you know how hard it is to pay $10,000?! Money just doesn't pop out of nowhere!"

"Ryou, I know that. Believe me, I do. I know how hard it is to work for money, and I know that that amount of cash is hard to get, but trust me, I'll find a way to make sure you don't pay for any of it." Bakura said then got up from the ground and headed over to Ryou who now sat at the couch, face in hands, arms on his knees.

"Don't be stupid! You can't possibly pay all that by yourself-"

"I'm not being stupid, Ryou, I'm serious!"

"Well your plan is idiotic! No- in fact, it's murderous. Only a person such as you would come up with a bogus plan like that!"

"Don't you dare criticize me! I'm capable of taking care of myself. I will pay this by myself, hell, I don't care if I have to get three jobs, I'll do it, I'll prove to you that I'm responsible like you!" Bakura said then walked outside of the house and collapsed into a chair, which sat on the porch. He needed time to clear his head, to think about how he was going to do this. He knew he would be found guilty, no doubt about it, there was proof, and he had been caught on videotape!

"Don't you dare criticize me! I'm capable of taking care of myself. I will pay this by myself, hell, I don't care if I have to get three jobs, I'll do it, I'll prove to you that I'm responsible like you!" 

Responsible? Bakura thought him high and mighty? Was he inferior to him? Bakura acted like he was a perfectionist, and he wasn't. He had times where everything went disastrous and yet he didn't do anything nor did he care. "Bakura! Please come back here!" Ryou said through a weak voice. After a moment of waiting he realized he wasn't coming back. When coming upon this conclusion he dug his face into his hands and began to weep.

Fighting back tears, Bakura clenched his fists. Jumping out of his chair and dashing to his feet, he began to run to Malik's place.

Once arriving at Malik's residence about an hour later he pounded on the door. "Please be home…please…" He mumbled, the door opened and a tan Egyptian wearing nothing but black stood there confused. Immediately Bakura clung to him, knocking the boy over in surprise. "Ba-bakura?!"

"I need your help…"

"Ryou, you sure you should be working on you story just after you had a fight with Bakura?" She asked, Ryou shook his head. "It's the only thing I can do that will take my mind off of him. And right now, I really need that."

"You're doing this so that you can help him pay it off, right?"

"No…Besides, he may not even be guilty!" Ryou said, trying his best to defend Bakura. Amane shook her head and sat down on his bed. "Ryou, he confessed. He told you that he did it, right? He didn't deny it."

"So he's…not going to lie to the court? He's going to plead guilty and he's going to pay off the money he owes Yami?" He asked, Amane nodded, filing her nails. "Looks like it." She replied. Ryou looked down at his keyboard. This was…this was strange. But it definitely was a change…Bakura actually being responsible. He guessed the old saying was right. Time definitely changed people.

"So, what is it? You in trouble? Do you need me to kill someone for you?" Malik asked, being way over protective of Bakura. After all, he was Malik's first love- until he met Marik. Bakura got up and walked over to Malik's couch where he sat down. Malik stared at him, waiting for a reply. Finally Bakura spoke up. "I need to crash here for a while."

"Huh?"

"Look, I'm probably the last person Ryou needs to see right now…And…I need your help." He replied, Malik frowned then got up and sat down next to him. "And now I'm asking what you need my help with?"

"I need money…I need to find a job that will get me a lot of money."

"And how do you plan to do that? You never even went to college, and the only way you can make that kind of money that you want is by actually going to college and graduating. Without that then I see you're stuck." Malik replied. He knew this because he was still in college, trying his best to graduate. Right now he was trying to become professional chef.

"I'm a bit ashamed of what my conclusion is." Bakura replied then stood up and walked over to a full-length mirror sitting in a corner in the living room. Looking at himself, he turned to face Malik. "Hey, Malik?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…Do you still like me?"

If you're not a poseur, you're a fake. If you truly believe that you're life isn't worth living and you're able to smile the next day as if nothing ever happened, that those thoughts never occurred to you, then you're life isn't worth living anyways. It's a waste of pure life.

I'm not asking you to think life is bright and is worth living to the fullest everyday.

I'm not asking you to kill yourself if you're unhappy.

As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure what I'm asking for. The point is that you're here. That you're alive. If you want a good reason to continue living, think about the people who care about you, no matter how few those are. Live for them, because most likely, they cannot live without you.

Ryou finished typing in a passage then saved his document. He got up and stretched then walked towards the stairs, looking for Bakura who still hadn't returned. "What? Why-" His knees grew weak and he collapsed, tumbling down the stairs. After a while, waiting to see if Amane would come to help him, he remembered she had went out to the store. He sat up, wincing from the incredible pain in his back. "Shit!" He cursed then crawled over to the phone where he knocked it off the hook by the cord, picking it up and holding it to his face to see if there was a dial tone. He dropped the phone and punched in the number to Chitose's house. After three rings she picked up.

"Moshi moshi, Chitose, what can I do for you?"

"Chi- HACK! –tose-"

"Um…hello?"

"Is Bakura there?" He asked, Chitose suddenly recognized the voice. "Ryou? Are you okay?" She asked, Ryou coughed again. He looked down at his body which when he tried to move it stung horribly. "I'm fine." He lied. "Is Bakura there?"

"No, he is not. Why?"

"He's not? Okay. Well, thanks." He said then hung up, not caring to answer her question. Chitose who was on the other line frowned. 'Those kids of Yaten's. They treat people like scum.' She quickly let it go then hung up. Ryou coughed again and again until finally it got so bad that he could hardly breathe. 'Maybe it is time to see the doctor…'

HACK

HACK

Splurt!

Eyes scattershot, he looked down to see what that noise was that came from his body. On the light blue carpet and on his right hand he found a puddle of spitty blood. "Cr-crap…!" He cried then forced himself to sit up. HACK! 'No! No- I can't let Amane find out!' He once again forced himself to stand up although it ached horribly. He ran to the kitchen and put a balled paper towel in his mouth. He grabbed the roll of paper towels and grabbed the stain remover and dashed over to the puddle of blood he left on the floor. He fell to his knees and yelped, quickly dismissing that he frantically began to clean the mess up. Once it was gone, he ran into the laundry room and threw his shirt inside the washing machine since the right sleeve was spattered with a few traces of blood. After making sure it was washing, he ran back up the stairs, fighting the urge to cry out loud with every step he took. He ran into his room and dumped the used paper towels in his closet. He pulled out a green sweatshirt and quickly put it on. Falling to the floor, he yelped again and removed the blood soaked paper ball from his mouth. He wrapped it with the other paper towels and threw it in his closet. He would clean that mess up later. Quickly crawling to the bathroom, he shut the door behind him.

"Ah- it hurts so much-…" He cried as he tried standing up so he could use the sink. Knowing it was no use, he crawled over to the tub and turned the water on, clogging the drain. Once gathering enough water, he got both of his hands and swooped up the water and slurped it into his mouth. He swooshed the water around then spit it back out. He discovered that most of his bleeding was done. He unclogged the drain then opened the bathroom door, crawling out and crawling to his room.

Once inside his room, climbing onto his bed, he collapsed. "Bakura…"

Malik moaned as Bakura's tongue forced it's way into his mouth. Malik suddenly pushed the boy off of him, Bakura fell off the couch and onto the floor, landing with a thud. "What the fuck?!"

"Stop it!" Malik shouted, covering his ears with his hands. "Stop messing with my mind!" He continued, now rocking back and forth. Bakura blinked. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You love Ryou! And I love Marik! So stop!"

"…"

"That shitty romance that I had for you is over! It was always over because you never returned my feelings! And that's what had driven me to this!" Malik rolled up his sleeve, Bakura's eyes widened. Along his arm was a deep pink scar. "And you never even cared! Do you think I'm desperate enough for you that I'd pay you just for you?!"

"Well, you weren't like that when I asked."

"Bakura, you should be ashamed! You betrayed the trust of your partner! You know, you're lucky enough that kissing was the only thing we did!" Malik got up and marched over to the phone, Bakura's eyes widened. "Malik, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling Marik. I'm going to apologize for what I've done!"

"WAIT! Don't! No! He'll want to know who the other person was and-"

"And what?!"

"We'd both be kicked to the curb…" Bakura's voice went silent. Malik frowned then dropped the phone on the counter. He sat back down on the couch and covered his eyes. "I can't believe I did that!"

"Me either…" Bakura was now in total shock. He couldn't believe he was that desperate to get money…all so that he wouldn't loose Ryou… "DAMMIT! And I had just gotten better!" Malik muttered. "I had just convinced myself that I was important, that I didn't need you! That life had light on it!"

"I'm sorry…I better go now…I'm sorry, Malik."

"Yeah? Well I am too…" He muttered then looked at the floor with narrowed eyes. Bakura quickly walked out of the house and began walking back home. The long trip home…where Ryou would be waiting…he felt so miserable.

Malik was right.

He had betrayed the trust of his partner.

And when Ryou found out…

That would be it.

That would be the end…

He couldn't handle that kind of situation…that's why…

Ryou…would never find out.

"I don't deserve to live…"

Mob: …OMG!!!!! I can't believe I chose to end the chapter by writing this! I'm a bad person! (bangs head on wall, killing all brain cells that are left) I'm sorry! But I decided that it was really time to update. Well, I guess the plot thickens. Romance troubles, trust issues, health issues, being in trouble with the law? Who writes these kinds of things? Okay, that would be me…..even if you hated it, please review.


End file.
